Unexpected Companion
by Mithril
Summary: Jareth learns that true love always finds a way


Disclaimer: 

Disclaimer: Labyrinth Universe and Characters are from Jim Henson.

No copyright infringement is intended. The idea is mine.

Author:Mithril (perretta@entelchile.net) March 2000.

Note:Set immediately after the movie.

Title:Unexpected Companion

Rating:PG-13

Unexpected Companion

__

*Fly, fly. I must leave the beautiful girl behind. Escape from her sweet smile and her musical voice.*

That was all that Jareth, the Goblin King, was able to think as he flew away from the girl's house. He was positively sure he was the most unfortunate being in the whole world. He had offered his heart to a mortal woman and she had dared to reject him. Him! Him, who had done everything she had asked him to... 

Ironically, the worst part was that he could not hate her... because he simply... loved her.

__

*NO!* he mentally screamed as he furiously beat his wings.

He flew and flew like an automaton, ignoring the cold wind and the starry night. He didn't care where he was going; he only wanted to get away. He desperately needed to get away... And that imperious need filled his entire being, unconsciously releasing his powerful magic.

Abruptly, in a blinding flash of light, he just disappeared...

Startled and deeply confused, the Goblin king suddenly found himself flying in a different sky. It was sometime near dusk. To his annoyance, his owl eyes failed him and he didn't see the brown bird flying toward him until it was too late. He painfully collided with it. In a tangle of wings and feathers, they began to fall... fast. Fortunately, Jareth had enough presence of mind to remember his magic. He cast a spell just in the last second. A warm, gentle wind wrapped them and they safely landed on the ground. Still in his bird form, he spread his wings and tilted his head. He looked around and only then he realized he had collided with a hawk. The brown bird appeared to be unharmed and was staring at him with an unusual intelligent gaze. The King locked eyes with it and mentally gasped in shock. There was a human soul trapped in that body!

__

("Who... are you?") he asked in it's mind.

The hawk blinked and cocked its head, as if deciding if answering him or not.

To Jareth's surprise, a pleasant and sad female voice spoke.

__

("I am sorrow,") she answered enigmatically. Then, she spread her wings. _("Come with me. We are not safe down here.")_ Without waiting for his reply, she flew away.

Too curious to be annoyed, and momentarily forgetting about the beautiful girl, Jareth just followed her.

Ten minutes later, they finally rested on a tree. Before he could say a word, the female hawk turned her head and met his owl eyes. Jareth held her gaze and was taken aback by her deep sadness.

After a while, she lowered her gaze and shook her head. _("You are in pain,")_ she said matter-of-factly. _("Who are you?")_

Jareth blinked. _("I asked first,")_ he thought to her, feeling strangely drawn to her.

She laughed softly. ("And I answered. I am sorrow and I am loneliness. My name doesn't matter.")

He looked intently at her and then sighed. _("You are right. However, I will tell you my name. I am Jareth, King of the Goblins,")_ he replied in her mind and began to tell her about Sarah and the Labyrinth. For a strange reason, he felt the hawk would understand.

__

("Do you love her?") his companion finally asked in her soft voice, once he had finished.

He nervously moved his owl claws and remained silent for a long moment. _("Yes,")_ he answered at last. _("And it hurts.")_

The hawk approached him and gently placed her wing over his own. _("My dear friend, who told you love was painless? It hurts because it is real. But you should also know that true love always finds a way.")_ She said kindly.

__

("How can you be so sure?") he asked, turning his head to face her.

To his surprise, her eyes were filled with tears.

__

("Because that truth is all that I have left,") she answered sadly.

Suddenly, she stiffened and turned west. _("I must go now. Dusk is too close,")_ she said seriously, a strange yearning and excitement in her voice. _("Farewell, my friend,")_ she added, as she jumped from the branch.

__

("Wait!") Jareth exclaimed, following her with a puzzled gaze. Unable to stop himself, he flew after her.

He saw her land near some rocks. He did the same and silently hid behind a bush... and waited.

The sun set.

Jareth's owl eyes widened as he saw his hawk friend turning into a beautiful woman.

Unexpectedly, a near howl broke the silence. Startled and worried, he saw a big, black wolf approaching her. To his disbelief, she did not escape; instead she walked toward the dangerous beast.

The wolf howled again and this time the king realized the cry carried a lament, a name... Isabeau...

Answering him, she knelt and buried her face in the wolf's black fur, her arms around his neck.

Fascinated and deeply touched, Jareth stayed the whole night with them, unnoticed.

Then, the most amazing thing happened. Just before dawn, Isabeau and the wolf stiffened and stared at each other... and only for a second, Jareth was able to see a tall man standing before her. Slowly, both lovers raised their arms to join their hands, but they never made it. 

As the sun finally appeared, Isabeau turned into a hawk... 

She screamed.

Her hawk cry also carried a lament, a name... Navarre... 

The man, Navarre, screamed back in despair and slowly walked away...

Once alone, Jareth left his hideout and recovered his human form... and for the first time in centuries... The Goblin King cried.

"True love always finds a way," he softly repeated her words. "Thank you for the lesson, sweet Isabeau," he whispered, disappearing in a sparkling mist.

Fin


End file.
